


Mea vita, Vitya

by caranleek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dark Past, Human Viktor, Language Barrier, M/M, Sirens, Victorian era, merfolks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek





	Mea vita, Vitya

coming soon


End file.
